Victori-Yes Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: Tori's been having the worst day because of the Yes challenge. But it becomes worse when she finds out that Andre was hanging out with a weirdo.


**Victori-Yes Alternate Ending**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Dan Schneider does!

**()=Author's Note **

*Warming: Smut*

(Tori's POV)

Divertisimo! What a horrible Mexican show! The name doesn't suit the show itself! Calling a show about mice chasing pieces of cheese "extremly fun" **(divertisimo means extremely fun in Spanish according to Victorious Wiki)** is just plain wrong! Who the fuck would watch all that crap?! I swing the door open and here the engine of Trina's car rumble and fade away as Trina leaves the driveway. She's going to the mall to hang out with friends while our parents are gone. I plop myself down on the couch and let out a deep sigh. Why the hell did we make a deal with Sikowitz about saying Yes to every request?! I totally regret it! First I had to have Jade over, next I had to give her 20 bucks, then I had to be on Divertisimo which should be called Aburrido **(means boring in Spanish, I take Spanish so yeah)**, and then I had to end it with Trina ditching me! This fucking sucks! Speaking of the Yes challenge, I wonder how my boyfriend's doing on it. I bet he got better results than me. I sigh happily as I think of him. Hearing his name gives me daydreams. My reveries were destroyed when the doorbell rang repeatedly. I groaned and sat up out of my comfy position to answer the door.

Tori: Coming!

I pull the door open and my eyes widen at who was there. To my surprise, it was Andre, my beloved boyfriend. And damn he looked freaked out.

Andre: Hey babe! *rushes inside* do you mind if I stay here a little longer?

Tori: *closes door and looks at Andre* Of course not!

Andre: Thanks!

He threw his backpack down somewhere near the couch and laid back on the couch and sighed really heavily. Okay I've seen Andre tired and annoyed, but not this much! Is something wrong?

Tori: Andre? *sits down next to him*

Andre: Yes?

Tori: I-is everything alright?

Andre: *sighs* Why did we...

Tori: Why did we what?

Andre: Why did we..

He sounded more upset.

Tori: Andre?

Andre instantly started crying and moaning and groaning. Wonky Andre. He grabbed one of our couch pillows and started tossing it around to ease his wonkiness.

Tori: Andr-

Andre: Why did we make that deal with Sikowitz?!

Tori: What?

Andre: Oh god Tori, it was torturous all because of the challenge we set up with him!

Okay I guess I was wrong when I said he got better results than me.

Tori: Well what happened?!

Andre: I had to say Yes to writing a song with Posey!

Tori: Posey?! Weirdo blonde girl?!

Andre: Yes!

Inside I felt a little jealous. Posey, a disgusting, weird girl with horrible smelling feet gets to spend time with MY boyfriend while I was out dressed in a cheese costume for a stupid Mexican TV show?!

Andre: And then I had to say yes to her giving me tomato juice!

A little more jealousy. She's pretty flirty!

Andre: Then I had to listen to more country songs she wrote!

I pinched the couch fabric in irritation. Singing a song for my boyfriend?! Hell that ain't happening!

Andre: To make matters worse, I had to drink that shitty tomato juice from the glass she drank!

More jealousy poured into me. Indirect kiss.

Andre: And not only that I had to say yes to smelling her feet, because she thought me and her were "really close!" OH it was creepy and horrible, Tori!

Maximum jealousy. And that means I'm as jealous as Jade. Posey, you bitch. Andre is my boyfriend! You're not really close to him! I am! And you're never gonna get close to him like that again! I've had enough of this. I don't want to make my day get worse, I'm gonna make it better.

Andre: My god I hope we never make a deal like that aga-

I cut him off by pulling his head to mine for a passionate kiss and closing my eyes. He was stunned for a moment but finally registered it and kissed me back. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I dragged my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted me access and I forcefully shoved it into his mouth, making him let out a deep moan. I smirked but heard him growl in frustration. Oh shit, he's gonna get back at me. He used more force to shove his own tongue into my mouth. I moaned louder than he did and felt him smirk. As we continued battling for dominance, I pushed Andre down to make me on top, making me win. After what felt like forever, I break away for oxygen and open my eyes to look at Andre.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: Posey...

Andre: What?

Tori: I'm jealous...

Andre: Why?

Tori: She get's to spend time with MY boyfriend, while I was having a horrible day. She gets to share the same cup of tomato crap with you, making you indirectly kiss. She makes you help her write songs with her...But those things don't overcome about what she said to you about being "really close." It pisses me off that she's flirting like that with MY boyfriend.

I clenched my fist and felt tears form. What am I doing? I'm acting like an idiot.

Andre: Tori...

Tori: I-I'm sorry. *get's off Andre* I'm being ridiculous...

I turn away in regret, unable to see Andre's expression.

Tori: It's just I really hated the fact you were hanging out with Po-

I was cut off when Andre turned me around and pulled me into a tight kiss. I widened my eyes but finally kissed him back with as much force. After about 2 minutes, Andre broke the kiss and looked into my eyes as I wallowed in my confusion.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Then let me make it up to you...

Tori: Wha-

He stopped my lips with his own. Oh I see what he means. He kissed me deeply, heating the kiss with fury and passion. I moaned into his mouth as he carried me over and laid me down on the couch, making him on top. He broke the kiss and took no time to start kissing down my jawline. He stopped at halfway on my neck and left a hickey there. I took a sharp intake of air as he bit down on my neck. Slowly his fingers trailed down to the hem of my shirt. He tugged at it and let go of my neck. He brought my shirt over my head and tossed it aside, leaving my upper body with only my bra. It wasn't fair. Andre reached for my bra, but I instantly stop him and sit up to take off his shirt. Once his shirt was off, I got a good glimpse of my boyfriend's nice body. It was just like the last time I had sex with him. God he was muscular and damn he had amazing abs. Andre saw me staring and smirked.

Andre: As usual, staring at my body. *chuckles*

Tori: *rolls eyes* You're no different when you see my shirtless.

Andre: I know. *kisses Tori"s cheek* But enough talk, let's continue.

Before I could answer, he pressed a deep kiss on my lips again. When I was too distracted to consider anything else, Andre trailed his hands to my back, searching for the bra hook. When he found it, he unhooked it and tossed it to the side, revealing me teenage breasts. Andre broke the kiss and stared at my naked upper body.

Andre: Damn Tori...You're so beautiful.

Tori: See? Now who's looking at naked bodies?

Andre: *chuckles* By the way, are we the only ones home?

Tori: Yep.

He nodded and brought his lips to my nipple. I felt his tongue swirl around it as he used his hand to caress my other breast. I moaned at the contact in pleasure. I ground my hips against his, making him growl and do the same. I felt his long, hard length on my thigh, twitching from being so hard. Knowing Andre needed a blowjob, I pushed Andre away from me so he could sit back, making him gasp a little. I sat up and completely stripped the both of us naked. I crawled over to Andre's erection, watch it beg for me to suck it. I smirked and stroked it lightly, making Andre start to moan and breath heavily. But this wasn't enough. I took his tip whole and sucked. Andre gasped at the contact and breathed deeper. I struggled a little since I think he was thicker than he was last time. But soon enough I managed and began to deep throat him. Andre was no longer breathing; he was moaning and groaning. I pumped my head up and down, waiting for Andre to release.

Andre: Tori..I...aghh!

Before he could continue talking, he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed his sweet semen and let go of his dick. I sat up and kissed Andre passionately. We fought for dominance until he won and pushed me down to make him on top.

Andre: Tori...I want you.

Tori: Go ahead take me. This isn't the first time we've done this.

Andre: Where are your condoms?

Noting he had a point, I sat up and Andre got off me to let me go. I rushed upstairs and came back down with a box of condoms. Andre and I got back in the position we were in a while ago and I handed him the condoms. He took one out and placed it on him. He lifted and spread my legs out and positioned to enter me. I felt his tip at my entrance but soon enough, he was already inside me before I knew it. I groaned and twitched a little, used to the pain since we always done this a lot. Andre finally started moving when I stopped twitching. He almost pulled out, but immediately thrust it back in with great force. I moaned. We didn't need to start slow since we were used to doing it fast. As he continued thrusting in it out, I dug my nails into his skin and moaned louder and louder after each thrust. I was pleasured that I started moving my feet and I kicked Andre in the face by accident. Andre stopped moving to ease the pain in his face.

Tori: Oh my god! I'm so sorry!

Andre: *chuckles* It's okay babe! Your feet smell better than Posey's!

We laughed and Andre's face didn't hurt as much so we continued. We didn't have to continue long, since we did this a second ago. Before I knew it, I came hard, throwing my head back as I scream his name. He did the same as he hit my G-spot repeatedly. We finally settled down when Andre fell on top of me and we just stayed like that for a really long time. Worst and best day ever.


End file.
